Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 shows the structure of an atomizer in the prior art. From FIG. 1 we can know that the atomizer is used to atomize oil to form smoke supplied to users. The specific implementation is that a vent tube 102 is provided in an atomization sleeve 105 and an oil-absorbing cotton 101 configured to store oil is wrap around an outside of the vent tube 102. A glass fiber line 103 is provided in the vent tube 102. The two ends of the glass fiber line 103 pass through the vent tube 102 and plug in the oil-absorbing cotton 101. A heating wire 104 configured to atomize oil is twined around the glass fiber line 103. An axial direction of the heating wire 104 is perpendicular to that of the atomizer. The oil in the oil-absorbing cotton 101 flows to the heating wire 104 through the vent tube 102 and the glass fiber line 103, so that the heating wire 104 can atomize the oil to form the smoke.
At the present, the diameter of the heating wire 104 is 0.08-0.13 mm. The diameter of the heating wire 104 is small, so the contact area with the glass fiber line 103 is small and the temperature for atomizing oil is 220°-300°. In order to increase the volume of the smoke to meet the demands of the users with large vital capacity, the current flowing through the heating wire 104 is increased and the temperature of the heating wire 104 energized is 300°-600°. However, it is easy to burn the oil-absorbing cotton 101 in this way and the lifetime of the electronic cigarette will be affected. Additionally, the volume of the smoke can also be increased by increasing the length of the heating wire 104. However, as the electronic cigarette is used to simulate conventional cigarette, it is more acceptable that the size of the electronic cigarette is comparative to that of the conventional cigarette. Accordingly, the cross sectional areas of the electronic cigarette and the vent tube 102 in the electronic cigarette is limited. The increasable length of the heating wire 104 is limited because of the limited cross sectional area of the vent tube 102, and the increasable volume of the smoke is hence also limited and can't meet the users' demands.
Additionally, the oil-absorbing cotton 101 configured as an oil container and the atomizer are integrally formed, which can't be detached. Moreover, the oil container is close to a mouthpiece and is provided in the smoking channel, so the oil in the oil container can easily leak to the smoking channel, which makes the users suck the un-atomized oil and it hence affects users' health.